November 10
November 10 is known in checkiday.com and daysoftheyear.com as "Area Code Day", "Forget-Me-Not Day", "Sesame Street Day", "USMC Day" and "Vanilla Cupcake Day". People Births *? - Patricia Peraza (Disney Master Artist) *1881 - Ned Norton (actor) *1892 - Carl Stalling (composer and arranger) *1911 - Marjorie Ralston (voice actress) *1939 - Russell Means (actor, musician, activist, politician and writer) *1944 - Tim Rice (lyricist) *1956 **Sinbad (stand-up comedian and actor) **Peter Rangmar (actor, comedian and singer) *1958 - Stephen Herek (director, producer and screenwriter) *1959 - Mackenzie Phillips (live-action/voice actress and singer) *1963 **Tommy Davidson (actor and comedian) **Hugh Bonneville (actor) *1968 - Tracy Morgan (actor and comedian) *1969 - Ellen Pompeo (actress) *1971 - John Roberts (actor, comedian and writer) *1972 - Trevor Devall (actor and podcaster) *1975 - Jennifer Cody (actress) *1977 - Brittany Murphy (actress, singer and voice artist) *1980 - Niketa Calame (actress) *1982 - Heather Matarazzo (actress) *1986 - Josh Peck (actor and comedian) *1994 - Zoey Deutch (actress) *1999 - Kiernan Shipka (actress) *2000 - Mackenzie Foy (actress) Deaths *1964 - Jimmie Dodd (actor) *1992 - Chuck Connors (actor, writer, athlete and professional basketball & baseball player) *2015 - Allen Touissant (musician, composer, songwriter, arranger and record producer) Cartoons *1953 - Ben and Me theatrical release date. Movies *1990 - Home Alone was premiered in Chicago, Illinois. (20th Century Fox) *1994 - The Santa Clause was released to Norway & Sweden in 1995. *2004 - Warner Bros', The Polar Express Television *1969 - Sesame Street premieres on PBS Kids. *1994 - Aladdin premieres in syndication with the episode "Mission: Imp Possible". *1995 **The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Nutrition" premieres in syndication. **The Timon & Pumbaa episode "Tanzania Zany/Guatemala Malarkey" premieres on CBS. *1997 **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "The Big Little Visitor" premieres on Playhouse Disney. **''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' premieres in syndication with the episode "Film Fatale/My Fair Chicken". *1999 - The PB&J Otter premiere on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Butter Tags Along / Flick's Big Find". *2000 **''Phantom of the Megaplex'', a Disney Channel Original Movie, premieres on Disney Channel. **The PB&J Otter premiere on Playhouse Disney with the episode "The Mystery Crate/It's a Bird, It's a Plane... It's an Elephant?". *2001 - The House of Mouse episode "Not So Goofy" airs on ABC *2003 - Lilo & Stitch: The Series premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Tank". *2007 **'' That's So Raven '' airs its series finale and 100th episode on Disney Channel. **''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Many Thanks for Christopher Robin/Turtle's Need for Speed", followed by "Pooh's Double Trouble/Eeyore Sleeps on It". *2015 - The Evermoor Chronicles episode Weaving Bad premieres on Disney Channel, and The Muppets episode "Pig's in a Blackout" premieres on ABC. VHS & DVD releases *1998 **''Dead Poets Society'' **''The Horse Whisperer'' Video games *2005 - The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King was released in Europe and Australia. *2014 - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Blu-ray & DVD releases *2009 **''Up'' **''Monsters, Inc.'' *2015 **''Treasure Island: 65th Anniversary Edition'' **''Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier / Davy Crockett and the River Pirates: 60th Anniversary Edition: 2-Movie Collection'' Books *2009 - Clubhouse Kitchen Adventure Category:Days in Screen History